


The trip.

by artistique



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, not established relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistique/pseuds/artistique
Summary: this is inspired by a prompt that i found on tumblr. it's the first part of the series "drabbles" were i would be posting small drabbled inspired by prompts i like.hope you enjoy it.





	The trip.

**Author's Note:**

> any kind of feedback makes me better!

“Oh shoot.” Patroclus exclaimed as he was looking through his bag. 

“What is it?” Achilles asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

They were currently sitting on the bus, waiting for the rest of the students to fill the bus. It was a school trip and Patroclus wasn’t really keen on going, but then Achilles said he did, so of course Patroclus changed his mind instantly. 

Patroclus had the biggest crush on Achilles. But he was too afraid to actually confess, not wanting to jeopardise their friendship, so he swallowed all his feelings and only admired Achilles from a far. As a friend. 

Briseis had told me countless times that he should just dive in and make a move, but Patroclus had explained how scared he was.

“I forgot my earbuds.” Patroclus groaned and let his head fall back on the seat. 

It would be a 5 hour trip and Patroclus was addicted to music. 

Achilles smiled at him. “We can share if you want.” He held one of the earbuds.

Patroclus blushed a little but nodded nonetheless. “Sure.” He stuttered a bit.

Achilles handed him one of the earbuds and Patroclus took it, while he noticed how their fingers brushed together, making his heart stop for a little bit.

What Patroclus didn’t know, was that Achilles had actually feelings for him too, and that he was actually planning on confessing them during the trip. 

Briseis was sitting behind them with Deidameia taking a few glances over them. She knew about them both having a crush on each other, but she didn’t want to spoil anything and let them take their time and confess it themselves. 

Achilles and Patroclus leaned back on theri seats. “Do you have any preferences?” Achilles asked Patroclus while he held the phone on his hands, scrolling through his indie music tracks. 

“Whatever is fine by me.” Patroclus mumbled. 

“Ok.” Achilles nodded. “You may want to scoot closer though, this one is a little shorter.” He pointed to Patroclus earbud that was still inbetween his fingers.

Patroclus nodded and scooted closer. His left arms was pinned to Achilles’s right side while his head was almost touching the place between his shoulder and neck. 

Patroclus yawned a bit. It was too early for him. Achilles seemed to notice as he pressed the play button and let the music engulf them. 

“You can lean your head on my shoulder if you want. I don’t mind.” He smiled gently at him and Patroclus felt blushing for the billionth time.

“If you insist.” Patroclus replied smirking and Achilles let out a small laugh.

They were both sitting comfortably with Patroclus leaning his head on Achilles’s shoulder. His heart was beating faster, but with the music and Achilles’s smell stuffing his noise, he found himself drifting off.

“Aren’t they the cutest?” Briseis nudged Deidameia nodding towards Achilles and Patroclus now half-asleep. 

Deidameia awed. She turned to look at Briseis. “You know, Patroclus had earbuds with him. I could see them hanging from his backpack while we were getting on the bus.” She smirked and Briseis’s eyes widened. 

“No, he didn’t...” She grinned with eyes huge. “This sly bastard...” Briseis whispered in disbelief. 

“Take a picture. I want to see their faces when we show them this pic after they have finally gotten together.” Briseis said and Deidameia reached for her phone and snapped a quick one.

“Done.” 

They sat back and looked at the pic. The first couple pic they had of them.

“Man, this trip would definitely be interesting.” Briseis smirked and Deidameia laughed as the bus drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? comment below!


End file.
